


The Next Morning

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, also they're dummies in love, mostly meta of the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: After JR and Petra spend the night together, Petra is left wondering if their relationship is what she wants it to be.





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore them, but I also think they're idiots for having sex at this point. They need to talk more! Communicate!

She wasn't really thinking when she kissed Jane Ramos and she wasn't really thinking when she started to unbutton Jane's shirt. She wasn't thinking about much, except that she liked JR and that JR was an amazing kisser. Petra had lied about being with a woman, or women, before. She honestly had no idea how she was going to do this, but was hoping that instincts would take over. What instincts? She didn't know, but hopefully they were there.

There was a tiny voice in her head telling her to stop, that it was a bad idea because, one, JR was her lawyer, and two, just recently JR thought she was guilty and was trying to put her in prison. But JR was kissing her and it wasn't for the blackmailer. Hopefully.

But that wasn't her concern right now because her brain was definitely elsewhere. JR's hands were everywhere; her hair, her neck, her breasts. It was so much like her dream, but real. There was no hazy distance like in the dream, Petra could feel everything.

But like in the dream, JR's mouth was on the spot where Petra's neck met her shoulder and it was amazing. Petra couldn't stop her eyes from rolling back in her head.

“JR...”

“It's Jane,” JR whispered into Petra's ear. “Pete.”

Petra shuddered. “Say it again.”

“Pete,” JR said before taking Petra's earlobe between her teeth.

Petra barely remembered when they moved to her bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, and falling on top of each other. Actually, JR was on top of her, licking up her neck and coming up to kiss her.

“Grab those pillows,” JR said, pointing to the pillows behind them.

“Why?”

“You'll thank me. Put them behind you.”

Petra took the pillows and stacked them, then leaned back on them. She only had a moment to wonder what that was about before JR positioned herself between Petra's legs, her hands gripping Petra's thighs, and pressed her mouth against Petra. 

Petra had had men go down on her before and it was pretty good. Rafael definitely knew what he was doing, but JR? This was something else completely. JR knew exactly where her tongue needed to go, how often to stay in one spot, just the right amount of pressure.

Her hands flew up to grip the top of her headboard when JR did something with her lips, some sucking technique. Her whole body was writhing and she was already so close. She both wanted this to last forever and wanted to come immediately. Her brain couldn't focus on anything that wasn't what JR was doing right now.

“Jane...” It was slightly weird to say the name “Jane” when there was a tongue swirling around her clit, but she really couldn't care. And the pillows turned out to be a good idea, becase with each swipe of JR's tongue, Petra's body became more and more tense, pushing herself against the headboard.

“This time, I guess I really am going to get you off,” JR said to Petra, locking eyes with her, her lips curled into a smirk.

JR pressed her index and middle fingers against Petra and Petra came, hard. It took nearly a minute before Petra came down, but as soon as she was relaxed enough, JR was at it again. And again. And again.

After the fourth orgasm, Petra had to actually tell JR to stop. Her body was twitching and overly sensitive. She felt exhausted.

JR came up and kissed Petra. 

“Good?”

Petra semi-glared at JR. “What a stupid question.”

JR laughed. “You're welcome.”

Petra started to reach down JR's body, but JR grabbed Petra's wrist.

“You think I'm actually not gonna do something for you, when you did all that to me? Isn't lesbian sex all about reciprocating?”

She saw JR swallow. “Yes...”

“So what's the issue?”

There was a lot happening on JR's face, but Petra couldn't read it. But she was definitely hesitant about something.

“Come on, you just got me off four times.”

JR bit her lip. She looked down at Petra's hand, now placed on JR's stomach, where JR had stopped her. She didn't let go of Petra's hand, but instead she guided it down between her legs. Petra almost gasped when she felt the warm wetness. Instead she kissed JR while Petra coated her finger and slipped it into JR, JR's hand still around Petra's wrist.

“More,” JR whispered.

“More fingers?”

JR nodded. Petra did as she was told, starting to feel a little inexperienced, but she would never show that. She had told JR she had been with women before and she wanted JR to believe that, just for now. 

JR pulled on Petra's hand, directing it towards her clit. She had actually placed her hand over Petra's hand, like they were using one hand between them. Petra didn't mind that JR was micromanaging the sex, because Petra didn't really know what she was doing. She knew what she—Petra—liked, but that was mostly when she was by herself. Doing it with someone else was completely different, because she had to actually read their body. And it was different from sex with a man, because it was pretty obvious when they were about to finish. With JR, Petra had to really study her face, the way her body twitched and tensed.

“Is this okay?” Petra asked. She hated being unsure, but she wanted to make sure this was good for Jane.

“Yes,” JR said. “Just a little bit more pressure...” She pushed Petra's finger down and gasped. “There. Faster.”

JR's hand relaxed against Petra's, no longer guiding her, and Petra moved her finger faster. At some point JR had flung her leg over Petra and it flexed against Petra with every circle of Petra's finger, thrusting against Petra. 

Petra figured she must be close, because JR's eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was hanging open, just slightly. Her thrusting was getting faster, so Petra must have been doing something right.

When Jane finally did come, her eyes shot open and she pulled Petra close. Very close. Petra could feel the spasms go through Jane's body and finally feel her relax. Petra's chest felt very warm as JR held her as she came down.

JR exhaled sharply, then laughed softly.

“That was nice,” she said into Petra's neck.

“Yeah?”

She felt Jane nod. Petra was about to say something, probably 'you're welcome' or something, but she yawned instead.

“I probably took a lot out of you,” JR said, not without a little smugness in her voice, rubbing Petra's stomach.

She did and Petra was already starting to fall asleep. JR separated herself from Petra, but held her hand. Petra turned her head and locked with those big, brown eyes. Those gentle eyes. They were the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. The last thing she heard was, “goodnight, Pete.”

Petra managed to get out, “goodnight, Jane,” before she was out.

It took Petra a moment to remember what had happened last night. But as she woke up, she reached out and found no one beside her. She opened her eyes and found the bed empty. She briefly panicked, that JR had snuck out, until she heard the shower running.

She relaxed, until she combed her fingers through her hair and found a big tangle in it. She sprung up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, so she threw a brush through her hair. While she was at it, she decided to put on a little bit of makeup. Not a lot, she wanted it to be subtle, not obvious that she had fixed herself up.

Before she got back into bed, she called down to the front desk and asked them to bring up some drinks and a light breakfast. She figured JR must be hungry, after last night.

She heard the shower go off and she practically flew back into bed. She flattened down her hair and tried to find a casual pose. It was awkward. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so awkward.

She was slightly disappointed to find JR come back out fully dressed. 

“I wish I could stay, but I need to visit my mother.”

Petra tried to not show her disappointment, because JR had every right to see her mother. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't hope that when the server came up and brought their breakfast, that JR would say she'd stay, just a little bit longer. But she didn't. In fact, she had a strange look on her face. She was having trouble meeting Petra's eye. Was Petra really that bad? Petra knew she wasn't great, it was her first time, which it turned out that JR knew, but she thought she was good enough. 

JR gave Petra a quick peck on the cheek. “I'll see you later.”

“Yeah, see you.”

After JR left, Petra just sat there, trying to figure out where she went wrong. Was it the sex or was it something else? Sure, a lot had happened between them in the short time they knew each other, but JR had seemed perfectly fine with it the night before. Was she just doing that for the blackmailer? The blackmailer surely couldn't see them in her Petra's penthouse. Unless... they could?

Petra looked around. It wouldn't be the first time her place was bugged, but JR was always more relaxed when they were in Petra's place, and surely JR would knew if they were being bugged. So what changed? Was JR regretting it? So why do it in the first place?

She had been feeling so good when she fell asleep last night. She could remember JR holding her close, holding JR's hand, feeling completely satiated and happy. So, was it only about sex? It didn't feel that way for Petra because she felt like she was really starting to...

Petra sighed. She was starting to like Jane. Really like her. And it wasn't just about sex for her. It was bigger than that. Sure, the sex was good. Really good. But it was more. And she was realizing she wanted more.

She needed to talk to someone about this. Jane Villanueva? She was the one who noticed Petra was developing a crush. Rafael? They had been married and they knew each other pretty well. Krishna? She was gay. But what would she say? She could see Jane V's judgey and concerned face when she told Jane that JR was originally trying to frame Petra. She felt weird about asking Rafael for relationship advice. And she never talked to Krishna about personal stuff.

As always, Petra was feeling like she was alone in this, that she had dug herself into another situation. If only she listened to her brain for once, rather than between her legs. It was always getting her into trouble. And her heart, that stupid thing couldn't stop beating faster everytime she thought about Jane Ramos.

She couldn't stop thinking about those big, beautiful, brown eyes, her wide smile, her soft hands, that way she bit her bottom lip. She was so beautiful. Petra really had fallen hard, faster than she realized. But she didn't know if JR felt the same way. Based on last night, Petra would say yes, but this morning, she wasn't so sure now. Why had JR rushed out of there so quickly?

Petra clutched her head between her hands, trying to figure it out. But she couldn't. She supposed she could text JR and just ask her, but why wouldn't JR just come out and say what she was thinking in the first place? It was something Petra would do, not communicating, but JR? Petra expected more from her. Because JR was good. JR may have came in to put Petra in prison, but it was because she thought Petra was guilty, she was trying to protect herself, and her mother. Petra understood. She had been angry at first, because Petra had screwed over too many times, but the more she thought about it, the more she understood. And related, because Petra had done worse things.

But Jane, JR, was good. Not in that Jane Villanueva black and white kind of way, but good in a more realistic way. Nothing necessarily against Jane V, she looked at things in her own way. But so did JR, and Petra could understand that a lot more, on a much deeper level. They understood each other, maybe even on another level than Petra and Rafael, a higher level.

Except in this case, where Petra could could not figure out what the hell JR was thinking. Did they just have sex for the sake of having sex, or was there something else going on, on JR's side?

Maybe JR didn't like Petra that way, that it was just about sex, or fooling the blackmailer, or both. The thought made Petra's stomach hurt, but there wasn't much she could do about it. In the past she would threaten the other person, but she was different, and she cared for JR much more than most of the men she had been with.

Her phone dinged: it was Jane Villanueva, asking her if she wanted to bring the girls to the park with them. Petra could pretend nothing was bothering her, she was good at bottling things up; one useful thing she had learned from her mother.

After she told Jane yes, she quickly got dressed and checked herself out in the mirror. If JR could act like this meant nothing, Petra could do the same. She had to. Screw wearing your heart on your sleeve.


End file.
